


Ich will deine Seele

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Kingsman Tributes, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slutty Charles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз Ксавье оказался настойчивым и навязчивым любовником. В те моменты, когда они не занимались сексом, они разговаривали. Точнее, говорил один Чарльз. Он болтал без умолку, рассуждая о сущности мутаций, о том, что им необходимо найти таких же, и всё это никак не вписывалось в его образ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich will deine Seele

**Author's Note:**

> К тексту есть [иллюстрация](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205693400.htm?oam#more24) и [фан-микс](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205800103.htm?oam#more34)  
> Написано для ФБ-2015.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3728482).

У него не было привычки коротать вечера в пабах и избавляться от стресса с помощью алкоголя. Но дело, которое в очередной раз перенесли на "следующую неделю", измотало все нервы. Он намеревался выпить или напиться и снять кого-нибудь посимпатичнее, кто отсосёт ему прямо в туалете или ближайшей подворотне. Возвращаться в идеальную квартиру, в тошнотворный порядок, к правилам хотелось меньше всего.

Он оставил кейс с документами в машине, там же — галстук. Но даже это не избавило его от подозрительных взглядов, которые обратили к нему завсегдатаи захолустья, гордо именуемого пивным баром. Бар этот находился всего в квартале от здания суда.

— Виски.

Золотисто-янтарная жидкость, плескавшаяся в бокале, выдерживалась в бочках восемнадцать лет.

Обведя глазами тесное помещение бара, мужчина сразу же понял, с кем проведёт сегодняшнюю ночь. Возможно, и следующую тоже.

***

Ещё один вечер в компании едва знакомых людей. Бесплатная выпивка, случайные связи. Лёгкая добыча — он прекрасно знал, что казался именно таким. Он сидел почти вплотную к небритому мужику в мятой футболке, беззаботно курил и смеялся, то и дело ощупывая языком колечко в нижней губе. Ему было плевать на правила, на общество, о чём говорил и его внешний вид, и одежда, и громкий неприличный смех.

Он повернул голову, почувствовав чей-то взгляд, и весело подмигнул незнакомцу, который сидел за стойкой, в очевидно дорогом костюме. Мужчина был явно не из местной публики. Слишком хорошо одет, гладко выбрит, да и виски пьёт, смакуя, а не как привыкли в этой дыре — залпом, по стопкам. Парень сунул незажжённую сигарету в рот, поднялся и похлопал своего «покровителя» по плечу — тот его изрядно утомил. От этой горы мускул хотелось избавиться и поскорее.

— Не найдётся прикурить?

Он улыбнулся — приветливо, открыто — и прикурил, низко склонившись к мужчине. Не удержавшись, погладил длинные пальцы с зажатой в них зажигалкой.

— Красивые руки. Меня зовут Чарльз. Можно посидеть с тобой? Я ужасно, — Чарльз закатил глаза, забираясь на высокий стул, — устал от этих придурков.

— Эрик.

Чарльз поднял бокал, предлагая выпить за знакомство.

***

— Какого хрена, парень? По-моему, мы пришли вместе, и я заплатил за твою долбаную выпивку.

Чарльз так и не вернулся за свой столик и ни разу не взглянул в сторону старой компании. Он рассказал, что они знали друг друга неделю, виделись всего третий раз, и он уже успел заскучать с этими ребятами. Они болтали ни о чём, курили травку, глотали таблетки и трахались ночи напролёт, а наутро умирали с похмелья и отходняка. И Чарльз искренне надеялся уйти незамеченным.

И ошибся, оказавшись прижатым к барной стойке.

— Да ты чего, охренел? Отвали от меня! Я тебе ничего не обещал, окей? Хочешь, куплю тебе пива и сниму девчонку? — Чарльз беззаботно рассмеялся, но его взгляд оставался серьёзным, даже колючим — вероятно, он всё-таки не был столь легкомысленным и беспечным, каким пытался казаться.

— Пойдёшь со мной!

Пьяные драки и драмы случались здесь почти каждый вечер. На этот случай бармен хранил бейсбольную биту под стойкой — нанимать охранников было дорого и неуместно. Здешние посетители кому угодно могли проломить череп, а бармен и хозяин заведения в одном лице был для них Законом. Однако никто почему-то не торопился унимать ревнивца. Вероятно, из-за громкой музыки и количества народа, закрывающего обзор, далеко не все заметили конфликт.

— Он же попросил отпустить. Ты что, глухой?

Эрик поднялся со стула и положил ладонь незнакомцу на плечо, до боли сжал, привлекая к себе внимание.

— А ты не лезь не в своё дело!

Отпустив Чарльза, мужчина развернулся и толкнул Эрика в грудь. 

— Это твой аргумент?

— Я тебе сейчас задницу аргументами нашпигую, умник хренов!

Цельнолитые коронки в зубах, часы с металлическим ремешком, пряжка ремня, нож в кармане. Эрик разочарованно вздохнул.

Соперник ударил кулаком воздух. Эрик уклонился, поймал мускулистую руку в захват, заламывая и заставляя мужчину зарычать от боли. Стул сломался, встретившись со спиной, плотно обтянутой белой рубашкой. Из глаз мистера Леншерра, скучающего адвоката, посыпались искры.

Чарльз Ксавье опрокинул бокалы, залезая с ногами на стойку.

Толпа завелась и делала ставки.

Удары — хлёсткие, уверенные — почти всегда достигали своей цели. На стороне Леншерра была его комплекция, ловкость, чего не наблюдалось у оппонента в красной футболке. Эта драка была той дозой жизни, которой не хватало Эрику, застрявшему где-то между домом и работой.

Но вскоре и это наскучило, особенно после пропущенного удара в лицо, который рассёк переносицу.

Эрик чуть повёл подбородком и отправил прямо в голову обидчика тяжёлый металлический поднос, не коснувшись его.

— Твою мать! — Чарльз поднёс пальцы к виску и замер, но затем, будто опомнившись, с лёгкостью спрыгнул со стойки. Цепочка на джинсах оглушительно громко звякнула в повисшей тишине.

— Я ухожу, — Леншерр взял со стула свой пиджак, утёр тыльной стороной ладони кровь с губ и направился на выход. Зрители расступились в стороны.

— Твою мать, — уже тише повторил Ксавье и кинул короткий взгляд на мужчину, лежавшего без сознания на полу. Перешагнув широкое тело, Чарльз бросился вслед за Эриком.

***

— Что это было, мистер? Ты перекинул чёртов поднос через весь зал одним взглядом! Эй? Только не говори, что это случайность!

Леншерр прислонился к своему автомобилю, вытащив перед этим из бардачка пачку сигарет. Вообще-то он бросал курить и держал сигареты на тот случай, если ему вновь захочется ощутить крепкий вкус табака во рту. И когда у него снова закипит кровь в жилах. Эрик щёлкнул зажигалкой, огонёк которой осветил на мгновение окровавленное и чуть припухшее лицо, и затянулся.

— Тебе какое дело? Вали к своему дружку. Он наверняка обидится, что ты бросил его. И всё-таки побьёт тебя.

— Он мне не дружок, — Чарльз фыркнул и подошёл ближе. Он тоже закурил, на этот раз самостоятельно, достав из кармана дешевую зажигалку кричащего цвета. — Так как ты это сделал?

— Понятия не имею, — Эрик пожал плечами. — Но я знаю, что у тебя есть пирсинг в сосках и стальные пластины в ботинках. И если ты будешь меня раздражать дальше, я сделаю тебе больно.

Чарльз вскинул брови и закашлялся, едва не подавившись дымом от смеха. Он прислонился бёдрами к дверце машины и задумчиво сжал штангу в правом соске сквозь футболку.

— Я вообще-то не встречал… таких. Думал, что больше никого нет.

Эрик нахмурился, не улавливая мысль. Он особо не придавал значения этим способностям — по крайней мере не считал это недугом и не болтал о них лишний раз, — никогда не пытался найти «таких же» и использовал свой дар исключительно в собственных интересах. Эрик покачал головой и кинул недокуренную сигарету на асфальт.

— Если хочешь, подброшу до дома, — буркнул он, садясь за руль. Два стакана виски — не лучший спутник автомобилиста, но добираться завтра до работы пешком не было никакого желания. Оставлять дорогую машину чёрт знает где — тем более. Какого дьявола он вообще решил скоротать время в этом районе.

***

— Останови здесь.

Леншерр заехал на переполненную парковку перед высотным стеклянным домом и дёрнул ручник, но не заглушил мотор. Ещё подъезжая, Эрик понял, что парень, сидевший рядом, явно не испытывал материальных проблем — квартира в самом центре города стоила немалых денег.

— Ты живёшь тут один?

— Ага, — Чарльз рассеянно теребил цепочку на шее, поглядывая то на Эрика, то на улицу. — Зайдёшь?

— Нет.

— Вообще-то я должен сказать тебе спасибо, что избавил меня от этого придурка. Он отвратительно трахается, быстро напивается и… — он сморщил нос, махнул рукой и потянулся к дверной ручке.

— Может, нужно лучше выбирать знакомых и не спать с первым встречным.

Чарльз замер, передумав выходить. Он сидел, поджав под себя одну ногу в тяжёлом ботинке.

— Что делать, если тебя влечёт к первому встречному, а? Ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда?

— Не люблю романтичные сказки.

Чарльз высунул язык и потрогал колечко пирсинга, с трудом сдерживая довольную улыбку.

— Всё-таки не хочешь зайти?

Эрик нажал кнопку блокировки дверей и повернул ключ зажигания.

— Нет.

***

Поцелуй имел металлический привкус крови, смешанный с алкоголем и никотином. В голове гудело от нахлынувшего возбуждения, перед глазами плыло — огни ночного города за запотевшим окном окончательно растеклись.

Чарльз рывком опустил кресло и пробрался на заднее сидение, вынуждая Эрика поддаться на эту глупость и залезть следом. 

Чарльз быстро вытащил из брюк Эрика рубашку, заскользил руками по спине и животу. Ему нравилось сильное тело простого клерка, явно помешанного на своём внешнем виде. Ему нравилось целовать Эрика — тот сразу перехватывал инициативу, почти насилуя рот Чарльза. Эрик натыкался языком на штангу, прихватывал стальное колечко в нижней губе, оттягивал за него, кусал даже несмотря на то, что его собственные губы очевидно саднили из-за драки.

И Чарльз чувствовал, что нравилось Эрику. То, с какой страстью он, Чарльз, отзывался на каждое прикосновение, как горело его тело, как оно трепетало и извивалось, стоило языку коснуться затвердевшего соска, а зубам ухватиться за очередную серёжку. Слишком много металла, это возбуждало, этим можно было сыграть — Чарльз хотел этого, но Эрик лишь дразнился, пока его руки уверенно тащили драные джинсы вниз.

В салоне становилось душно.

Чарльз требовательно толкнулся бёдрами навстречу пальцам, которые только что вылизывал, и тихо зарычал. 

Они торопились, соприкасаясь в поцелуе зубами. Эрик взял его без предупреждения — двинувшись, он замер, будто прислушиваясь к стонам подвесок новенького автомобиля и жалобным всхлипам Чарльза.

Чарльз распахнул глаза, упираясь руками в запотевшее стекло. Во время секса он делался абсолютно открыт, впитывал чужие эмоции и делился своими, удваивая их. Чарльз ощущал кожей и неожиданную ревность со стороны фактически незнакомого человека, которая вспыхнула прямо сейчас, и ненависть Эрика, и его нежелание делиться — Чарльз не нуждался в прикосновениях к разуму, прекрасно осознавая всё это с каждым новым толчком, глубоко и охотно принимая член. Разум Чарльза помутился. Чужая и собственная страсть, похоть, жажда — всё это смешалось в голове, порождая лишь одно желание: бесконечно трахаться на кожаных сидениях, срывая голос.

Волны наслаждения, почти обжигающие, заставили Чарльза содрогнуться. Он приподнялся и впился поцелуем в шею Эрика, оставляя стремительно темнеющим пятном красно-фиолетовый засос. Леншерр выпрямился, насколько позволяла крыша автомобиля, и сжал глотку Чарльза, обостряя его оргазм.

Кончили они одновременно: Чарльз — открыв рот в немом крике и изливаясь на собственный живот; Эрик — вжавшись в Чарльза на всю длину и искривив губы в зверином оскале.

Чарльзу пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы выпутаться из цепкой хватки Леншерра, скинуть его ладони с себя и глотнуть воздуха. Чарльза не особо заботило то, что он испачкал сидения, пока ёрзал ягодицами по липкой обивке. Он кое-как сел и натянул джинсы непослушными руками, вновь поджал под себя ногу и повернулся к Эрику, лениво застёгивающему рубашку. Недолго думая, Чарльз подвинулся ближе — несколько робко, будто не доверяя, боясь довериться — и осторожно тронул свежий кровоподтёк.

— Жена будет спрашивать, что скажешь?

— Скажу, что не женат.

Эрик снова склонился. Его поцелуй, сначала грубый, смягчился, — губы и язык ласкали, не насиловали.

Эти нежности пугали Чарльза.

Он отстранился первым и, долгим взглядом посмотрев в глаза Леншерра, нащупал вслепую футболку, надевая её, затем — куртку.

— Дашь закурить?

Через минуту они курили, сидя на капоте автомобиля, и жадно вдыхали сигаретный дым. Каждый думал о своём, всматриваясь в тусклые звёзды, практически неразличимые в блестящей ночи города.

Чарльз коснулся двумя пальцами виска и прикрыл глаза.

Эрик вздрогнул и покосился на него, но ничего не сказал, только тряхнул головой, словно прогоняя назойливые мысли.

Чарльз размышлял о произошедшем, увиденном, о той силе, что исходила от его нового знакомого, неизвестная до этого момента, непознанная. Леншерр — о том, что стал слишком сентиментальным. Чарльз был нечестен, он тронул разум Эрика — аккуратно — и почувствовал его мысли, но предпочёл тут же прервать контакт. Не стоит лезть, куда не просят. Раньше времени.

— Встретимся завтра в PDT? Знаешь, где это?

— Знаю. В одиннадцать.

Чарльз неторопливо поднялся на ноги и сунул руки в карманы куртки. Не прощаясь, он направился в сторону высоток.

Металл на его коже ещё горел, заставляя удовольствие узлом стягиваться не внизу живота, но глубоко в подсознании.

Чарльз уже знал, что теперь всё будет по-другому. 

***

Эрик прекрасно знал, где находится PDT — клуб, в котором крутились большие деньги и серьёзные люди, предпочитающие отдыхать так, чтобы их имена нигде не светились. Леншерр и сам бывал там несколько раз, но громкая музыка слишком отвлекала и сбивала с толку. Поэтому он предпочитал клубам лаунж-бары, где с таким же успехом можно было найти отличную компанию.

Компанию он находил всегда, но почти никогда не вспоминал о том, с кем провёл предыдущий вечер, с утра. Однако этот парень, с таким восхищением осознавший его способности, никак не шёл из головы.

Эрик размышлял о нём за первой чашкой кофе во время завтрака, за обедом и во время беседы с клиентами. Весь его образ и поведение казались наигранными, ненастоящими. Леншерр помнил его глаза — серьёзные, уверенные, — так не смотрят подростки, ищущие только удовольствия.

Но было что-то ещё. Чарльз сказал: «Я думал, таких больше нет». Каких? Он что-то знает? Эрик сам не понимал сущность своих умений, он понятия не имел, как ему удаётся управлять металлом, и фраза, которую он поначалу пропустил мимо ушей, весь день вилась в голове, настойчиво отвлекая. Так, что Эрик закрыл контору на час раньше и поспешил домой. До одиннадцати ещё уйма времени. 

***

Эрик посмотрел на часы, которые носил на правом запястье. Его бокал успел опустеть — Леншерр заказал второй, затем третий и кинул бармену сотню, отказавшись от сдачи. Восемнадцатилетний виски стоил немалых денег. А восемнадцатилетний юноша, вскруживший голову, — немалых нервов.

Приехав домой, Эрик успел принять ванну, почитать новое дело, которое его помощник продвинул вверх как приоритетное, и поужинать — ничего из этого так и не смогло по-настоящему занять его мысли. Леншерр чувствовал себя зависимым, помешанным, и это его безумно раздражало. Чарльз опаздывал, Эрик начинал заводиться.

В клубе гремела музыка, которую Леншерр про себя называл какофонией — электронные звуки и громкие басы сложно было обозначить как-то иначе. Здесь пахло сладкими духами и вожделением, жаркими телами, которые в тесноте помещения постоянно соприкасались друг с другом, — всё это оставляло вязкие следы, от которых хотелось отмыться. Смазанные улыбки, горячий шёпот, дешёвый смех — им не было конца, и девушки, и юноши хотели откусить лакомый кусочек, познакомиться, утянуть скучающего молодого мужчину танцевать. Но Леншерр оставался сидеть за барной стойкой, поглядывая по сторонам и ощущая, как рубашка под пиджаком начинает липнуть к спине.

Он опрокинул залпом остатки виски и с грохотом отставил стакан, собираясь уходить.

Чьи-то прохладные ладони скользнули по его лицу и закрыли глаза.

Эрик тут же почувствовал во рту привкус стали — по телу словно пробежал разряд. Леншерр скинул с себя руки и обернулся.

— Ты опоздал.

Чарльз пожал плечами и забрался на соседний стул с совершенно невозмутимым видом. Он не стал целовать нового знакомого в знак приветствия, только погладил его колено, ощупывая костюмную ткань брюк. Эрик почти всегда носил костюмы — отыскать джинсы в его гардеробе было непростой задачей.

— Секс на пляже, — бросил Чарльз бармену, вытащил зубами сигарету из пачки, которая лежала на стойке рядом с пустым бокалом Эрика, и вопросительно взглянул на Эрика. Это был один из немногих клубов, в котором свободно курили внутри, что определённо увеличивало количество посетителей. — И две текилы. Ты ведь пьёшь текилу?

Чарльз держал сигарету двумя пальцами — большим и указательным, затягиваясь так, будто дышит в последний раз; дым был густым и практически скрывал его лицо. Эрик определённо залюбовался тем, как Чарльз случайно касался нижней губы, щурил глаза, рассматривая лицо Эрика в полумраке. И он, казалось, был готов наблюдать за этими жестами вечность.

Леншерр покосился на две стопки текилы. Чарльз сводил его с ума, он был бесшабашным, он опьянял лучше всякого алкоголя, одурманивал сильнее наркотиков. И его присутствие выбило абсолютно все мысли из головы — Эрик забыл, о чём хотел спросить. Словно Чарльз каким-то образом пробрался в его разум, окутал его и успокоил.

Чарльз взял ладонь Эрика, широко лизнул ту и щедро посыпал солью.

Лизнуть, выпить, закусить.

Чарльз впился зубами в кусочек лайма, который подал ему Эрик, зажмурился и содрогнулся. Сглотнув, он рассмеялся и толкнул вторую стопку к Леншерру. Эрик приподнял брови.

— Откуда? — громко спросил Чарльз, придвигаясь ближе.

Эрик выбрал шею. Его не заботили люди — все в клубе, так или иначе, были заняты тем же самым. Эрик приобнял Чарльза за талию, привлекая к себе, и склонился к его шее, лизнув, а затем снова и снова, кажется, вообще забыв о соли и текиле. В ярком свете прожекторов Эрик увидел тёмные пятна засосов, которые оставил вчера в автомобиле. Он усмехнулся.

— Эй! — Чарльз уперся руками в его плечи, слегка отодвигаясь в сторону. Вероятно, он не был готов так быстро переходить от выпивки к действиям, и Эрик отступил.

Лизнуть, выпить, укусить.

Леншерр обхватил губами кислые пальцы Чарльза, облизнул их и отстранился. У него уже гудело в голове, ему хотелось поцеловать наглеца, но тот постоянно отстранялся, выскальзывал и всячески мешал, очевидно играя с огнём.

— Пойдём танцевать, мистер. Иначе мы сопьёмся раньше, чем начнётся основное веселье.

Чарльз спрыгнул со стула, быстро стащил с Леншерра пиджак и проверил карманы — пусто, не считая пачки сигарет и зажигалки. Он кинул пиджак бармену, чтобы тот присмотрел, и потянул Эрика в середину зала, расталкивая толпу, с кем-то здороваясь по пути, но крепко держа Леншерра за руку.

Это было чистой воды помешательством. Эрик понятия не имел, что влекло его, но этот мальчишка с невозмутимой лёгкостью утаскивал его в пучину порока, и этому не хотелось противиться. Эрик поддавался, прекрасно осознавая, что это Чарльз ведёт их, а не наоборот. И, кажется, это было приятно им обоим.

Чарльз смеялся, и Эрик, казалось, не слышал ничего, кроме приглушённого и ласкающего слух смеха. Чарльз обнимал Эрика за талию, постепенно вытаскивая рубашку из-под пояса, его согревшиеся ладони скользили по спине, изучали и дразнили. Он всё ещё не давал себя целовать, но подставлял шею, постанывал, что выбивало из Леншерра весь дух. Эрик жадно касался разгорячённой кожи, тянул пирсинг на сосках, словно своей несдержанной грубостью и властностью пытался показать, что ему нравится писать правила, а не играть по чужим.

Чарльз вытащил из рук Эрика бокал с выпивкой и сделал глоток. Они делили ром-колу на двоих, пили на понижение градуса, мешали хороший алкоголь с дрянным, совершенно забываясь. Чарльз едва не выронил бокал, когда Эрик прихватил губами мочку его уха вместе с цепочкой от серёжки.

Они заказали ещё текилы. Чарльз слизнул соль с ключиц, Эрик — с запястья. Леншерр вынуждал его пребывать в напряжении, постоянно касался стали в его теле, сжимал, напоминая о своей силе, о том, на что способен. И он прекрасно понимал, что Чарльз плавится и изнемогает — тот не стеснялся тереться пахом о бёдра Эрика даже когда они просто стояли у бара и пили.

И всё-таки Чарльз сдался первым. Он отставил со стуком рюмку и потащил Эрика к выходу, прочь из душного зала, на улицу. Он толкнул дверь и жадно глотнул ночную прохладу.

Они прикурили одновременно от одной зажигалки, и оказались так близко друг к другу, что почти соприкасались лбами. Эрик выдыхал дым во влажную кожу шеи Чарльза, успев накинуть пиджак, Чарльз же кутался в кожаную куртку. Оба напряжённо и настойчиво прижимались друг к другу. Чарльз целовал Эрика, вылизывал кислые от лайма губы, Эрик пробирался рукой под футболку, оглаживая спину и проталкивая пальцы под ремень джинсов. Леншерр любил дразнить — как бы Чарльз ни пытался уйти, путей к отступлению у него теперь не было.

Чарльз выругался и резко опустился на колени, ударившись ими об асфальт. Он выронил сигарету и принялся торопливо расстёгивать брюки Эрика, приспустил их и сразу взял в рот. Пирсинг приятно холодил горячий член, скользил по нему вслед за губами, контрастировал, добавлял ощущений. И Эрик мог бы заставить Чарльза вытворять что угодно, подчинить его себе целиком, но в этом не было необходимости — Чарльз знал, что делать, он охотно поднимал подбородок, позволяя трахать свой рот. И на этот раз не пытался увернуться, даже когда Эрик намотал его длинные волосы на кулак.

Леншерр хрипло дышал, окончательно забыв обо всём на свете, но он доверялся, выгибался сильнее. Он сунул сигарету в зубы и вцепился рукой в водосточную трубу, бездумно и легко сминая железо. Эрик ударил кулаком по стене, когда Чарльз отстранился и выпустил его член изо рта как раз в тот момент, когда Эрик собирался кончить. Но Чарльз не думал издеваться — он обхватил ствол пальцами, быстро двигая ладонью, и скользнул языком по головке, что заставило Эрика вновь вздрогнуть. Чарльз коснулся мягкими шипами штанги в языке уже до боли чувствительного члена и снова отстранился, откинул голову назад и шепнул: «Кончай». 

Его размытые губы, блестящие от слюны, горящие похотью глаза, прилипшие ко влажному лбу волосы, бешено пульсирующая жилка на шее, видимая даже в тусклом свете фонаря, требовательные руки — всё это не оставило Эрику выбора. Он вытащил сигарету и открыл рот, беззвучно выдыхая, содрогаясь в оргазме. Ему пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не закрыть глаза — он хотел и дальше разглядывать горячие капли спермы на раскрасневшихся щеках Чарльза, белые потёки на лице, забрызганное колечко в нижней губе. Эрик затянулся в последний раз, усмехнулся и кинул сигарету на асфальт.

Чарльз, игнорируя своё возбуждение, быстро застегнул брюки Эрика, поправил ремень и поднялся с колен. Эрик стёр остатки спермы с шеи Чарльза и задумчиво провёл по его губам пальцами. Надавил и протолкнул их внутрь, заставляя облизнуть. Эрик наклонился и ткнулся носом в растрёпанные локоны, вдыхая терпкий запах никотина и духов.

— Поехали отсюда? — предложил Леншерр первым, решив, что эту ночь всё-таки следует провести в постели.

Через две минуты они оказались в такси.

***

Вопрос водителя утонул в сдавленном стоне Чарльза, которого грубо затолкали на заднее сидение, — ситуация практически повторялась.

Таксисту пришлось кашлянуть несколько раз, чтобы Чарльз, наконец, смог отстранить от себя Эрика и назвать свой адрес. Если изначально они собирались поехать к Леншерру, то сейчас планы резко изменились — последний, кажется, был не в том состоянии, чтобы вспомнить, где живёт. Что уж говорить, он даже не мог оторваться от своего увлекательного занятия — попыток стащить с Чарльза джинсы.

Автомобиль двигался быстро, почти нигде не останавливаясь. Водитель настороженно косился в зеркало заднего вида и хмурился. Его заметно нервировало поведение пассажиров, но деньги, которые они предлагали, могли заткнуть любое недовольство. Водитель сделал музыку погромче, пока Эрик расстёгивал пуговицы на одежде Чарльза, а тот сдавленно постанывал и извивался.

Чарльз приподнялся бёдрами навстречу, но всё-таки нашёл в себе силы сосредоточиться и тронуть разум водителя, призывая его расслабиться и отвлечься. Чарльз искренне старался соткать в его голове как можно более невинную картину: они с другом просто сидят позади и угрюмо смотрят в окно. Но ничего не получалось, пока Эрик беспардонно вылизывал его живот и нагло сжимал ягодицы. В конце концов, Чарльз бросил эти жалкие попытки, не желая свести незнакомца с ума.

— Я высажу вас, — буркнул таксист и сбавил скорость, когда Чарльз со всей силы ударил кулаком по переднему сидению — Эрик толкнулся внутрь двумя пальцами, и это окончательно затуманило сознание Чарльза.

Чарльз прикрыл глаза и осторожно надавил на плечи Эрика, пытаясь его отодвинуть и сесть. Он не рисковал воздействовать на Эрика телепатически — отсутствие концентрации могло привести к крайне печальному результату. Чарльз замер, почувствовав, что автомобиль сильно занесло на повороте, скорость движения заметно увеличилась, а недовольство водителя сменилось испугом, настоящим животным страхом.

— Эрик? 

Металлическая обшивка сжималась подобно листку бумаги — так легко, будто кто-то пытался скомкать её и выкинуть. Чарльз ударился макушкой о ручку дверцы на очередном крутом вираже и зашипел от боли. Действия Эрика не приносили никакого удовольствия, он был груб — насиловал, не ласкал. Эмоции водителя отрезвили, заразили собой, и Чарльз, дёрнувшись, протянул руки к голове Эрика, прижал пальцы к его вискам. Он выдохнул и предпринял попытку заговорить с ним — сначала нормально.

— Эрик? Твою мать, если мы разобьёмся, ты не сможешь меня трахнуть! Эрик?! — Чарльз знал, что его голос, практически истеричный, иглами впился в спутанные и пьяные мысли Эрика.

Леншерр поднял голову и расфокусированным взглядом присмотрелся к Чарльзу, словно впервые его видел. Чарльз, всё ещё прижимающийся пальцами к его вискам, мог взглянуть себя со стороны: бледный, с перекошенным лицом, испуганный.

— Эрик, прекрати это. Эрик? ЭРИК! 

Эрик скинул его руки с себя и выпрямился. Машина замедлила ход, перестав скрежетать, — секундная задержка позволила Чарльзу заблокировать сознание таксиста и стереть подробности странной поездки. Он сел сам и дрожащими руками подтянул джинсы.

— Что это за…

— Приехали, — автомобиль остановился на повороте во двор. Голос водителя звучал равнодушно, и Чарльз надеялся, что ничего не испортил — ему категорически не доставляло удовольствия корректировать чужие воспоминания. Тем более пьяным.

Он сунул не глядя сотню и едва ли не кубарем вылетел из машины. Чарльз кое-как застегнул ширинку и обернулся, взглянув на мрачного Эрика. Тот выбрался следом, но замер, смотря на Чарльза исподлобья.

— Идём, ну? Мистер, ты меня доведёшь до инфаркта. Давай же! — Чарльз, не раздумывая, протянул обе руки, обнял Эрика за талию и прижался к его губам коротким поцелуем. Эрик ощутимо расслабился под его касаниями и всё-таки позволил утащить себя в сторону высотного дома.

Чарльзу оставалось надеяться, что Эрик не будет задавать лишние вопросы. Не сегодня.

***

Эрик проснулся с кошмарной мигренью. Ему потребовалось несколько долгих минут, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя и осознать, где он находится. Он лежал и смотрел в незашторенное окно, из которого открывался вид на весь город, и размышлял о том, что из его гостиной пейзаж виден ничуть не хуже. 

— Эй! Глядите-ка, кто проснулся. Ну, мистер Леншерр, как спалось?

Эрик сел и взял из рук Чарльза бокал с аспирином. И только после того, как осушил свою порцию целительного зелья, спросил:

— Откуда ты знаешь мою фамилию? — он не мог припомнить, чтобы хоть что-нибудь рассказывал о себе. И уж тем более он никогда не стал бы представляться полным именем, даже будучи полностью невменяемым. Эрик отставил стакан и продвинулся к спинке кровати. Чарльз как раз поставил перед ним поднос с завтраком и забрался на свободную сторону. Он поджал под себя ноги и улыбнулся.

— Я всё о тебе знаю, — Чарльз пожал плечами. Он заправил мокрые волосы за ухо — очевидно, только что выбрался из душа — и взял с подноса тост, обильно намазав его джемом. — Ешь, с таким похмельем тебе нужен плотный завтрак. Поэтому я поджарил…

— Что значит «всё»? — перебил его Эрик. Он не хотел есть и чуть было не опрокинул поднос, пытаясь сдвинуть его в сторону. — Что ты несёшь? Откуда ты знаешь мою фамилию? Слушай, я не…

Чарльз закатил глаза. Он отложил хлеб, облизнул пальцы и прижал их к своему виску. Эрик смотрел на него, как на умалишённого, и собирался спросить, какой наркотик им вчера подмешали, но вдруг услышал голос в своей голове. Голос Чарльза, который сидел напротив и молчал.

— Я телепат, Эрик. 

Эрик тронул свой лоб. В черепе всё пульсировало, сжималось, как бывало, когда он нервничал. Но сейчас голову будто распирало от чужого присутствия в ней, Эрику стало тесно и душно. Он схватил Чарльза за руку, разрывая болезненный контакт.

— Не смей.

— Извини, я… — Чарльз опустил глаза, выглядя виноватым. — Вчера… Ты чуть не угробил нас, мне нужно было как-то тебя остановить. Я бы никогда… Тогда, в пабе, я… Ты поразил меня! Чёрт, всю жизнь я думал, что…

Чарльз рассмеялся, мягко выпутываясь из хватки Эрика. Он снова принялся за тост, и теперь казался совершенно невозмутимым, хотя всего несколько секунд назад скорее напоминал испуганного мальчишку. Эрик тряхнул головой, будто прогоняя назойливые мысли или пытаясь избавиться от следов присутствия в своём разуме, где изрядно потоптались, и всё-таки взял чашку с кофе.

— Никогда больше не лезь в мою голову без приглашения.

Чарльз приподнял брови и усмехнулся. Огонёк, сверкнувший в его глазах, Эрику вовсе не понравился.

***

Чарльз Ксавье оказался настойчивым и навязчивым любовником. В те моменты, когда они не занимались сексом, они разговаривали. Точнее, говорил один Чарльз. Он болтал без умолку, рассуждая о сущности мутаций, о том, что им необходимо найти таких же, и всё это никак не вписывалось в его образ. Эрик узнал, что Чарльз бросил университет и жил теперь в своё удовольствие, как оказалось — вовсе не для того, чтобы проводить время в клубах. 

И Эрик был не в восторге от всего этого. Он искал секс без обязательств, а получил телепата, который мог запросто прийти к нему на работу и ввалиться — буквально — в офис.

— Ты выглядишь усталым, мистер, — он улыбнулся, закрыл дверь на замок и подошёл ближе. Эрик потёр глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла, смерив Чарльза долгим взглядом.

— Тебе не следовало приходить ко мне на работу. Я заканчиваю… через час. В следующий раз напиши, встретимся где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Не хочешь, чтобы кто-то меня тут видел? Брось, всем плевать, — Чарльз провёл рукой по плечу Эрика и сел перед ним на стол, грязными джинсами прямо на важные бумаги по делу, которое Эрик вёл несколько бесконечных месяцев. — У тебя милая секретарша.

Эрик вздохнул. Он уже знал, что с Чарльзом не имело смысла спорить. Он также знал, что сейчас тот заведёт очередную беседу о…

— Кстати, я сегодня встретил мутанта. Прямо на улице, представляешь?

Ну вот, началось. Эрик ослабил галстук и криво улыбнулся. Чарльз, неугомонный мальчишка, который откровенно мешал ему работать, распугивал клиентов своим маргинальным видом, поведением, но почему-то рассуждал о мировых проблемах людей, обладающих удивительными способностями.

— Если тебе всё это так интересно, вернись в университет. Только для начала тебе стоит сменить внешний вид.

Чарльз расхохотался и слез со стола.

— Нет, вообще-то искал себе не отца или наставника. С этим я как-нибудь разберусь сам, идёт? — он обошёл Эрика со спины и положил руки ему на плечи, начав массировать. — Ты слишком напряжён. Ну же, неужели ты мне не доверяешь?

Эрик вновь хмыкнул, но не ответил. На самом деле он не знал, можно ли вообще доверять телепату, и тем более не был уверен, что этот мальчишка, выглядящий так, словно собрался на панк-вечеринку, умеет держать своё слово. Но все мысли вылетели из головы, стоило Чарльз начать разминать его плечи. Пиджак Эрика висел на вешалке у дверей — в свободное от клиентов время Леншерр предпочитал сидеть в одной рубашке. Он прикрыл глаза и подался вперёд, подставляя спину.

— Я подумал, что нам стоит организовать какую-нибудь… встречу. Для людей со способностями. Мне кажется, что придёт немало таких же, как мы, — голос Чарльза окутывал и убаюкивал, Эрик не пытался уследить за ходом мыслей, ощущая лишь пальцы и ладони, очень умело разминающие мышцы.

Ему было тринадцать, когда он впервые понял, что может управлять металлом. В детстве это казалось наградой и поощрением лени, после — мукой. Эрик был одинок, но со временем смирился, стал пользоваться способностями в своё удовольствие, не пытаясь размышлять о моральных аспектах. Теперь же, когда в его жизни появился другой мутант, Эрик вновь стал возвращаться к мыслям, которым посвятил в общей сложности несколько лет.

— Ты опять меня не слушаешь, Эрик.

Он открыл глаза. Чарльз снова сидел на столе и вовсе не выглядел обиженным, скорее насмешливым. Он поправил быстрым жестом волосы и высунул язык, чтобы привычно потрогать кольцо в губе.

— Я не буду тебя слушать, пока ты выглядишь как трудный подросток, — Эрик поднялся, затянул галстук и надел пиджак. — Идём, мне нужно что-нибудь выпить. И поговорим… О чём ты там болтал?

Чарльз цокнул языком и направился следом за Эриком, по дороге подмигнув секретарше.

***

Чарльз не любил нравоучений. Он считал, что сам в состоянии наставлять людей, сбившихся с курса, на путь истинный. Ведь он, в конце концов, прекрасно их понимал и видел насквозь. В Эрике было нечто особенное, чего не было во всех остальных. Он казался стальным во всём, даже его поцелуи имели металлический привкус, и кровь из вечно обветренных и искусанных им губ Чарльза была совершенно ни при чем.

А его мутация… Она была по-настоящему соблазнительной. Но когда Эрику надоедало тянуть за всевозможные железяки в теле Чарльза, он начинал изучать того руками — и тогда Чарльз забывал обо всём. Ему нравилось, что Эрик лежит рядом, в постели, где всегда спал только один Чарльз, совершенно нагой, и полностью игнорирует возможность добиться своего с помощью дара. Эрик постоянно касался его, изучал длинными пальцами соски, крутил холодные штанги в них, дёргал те и тянул даже когда они оба просто лежали и смотрели дурацкие передачи по телевизору.

Как ни странно, но, помимо бесшабашного секса, буквально разрушающего всё на своём пути, монологов о мутации со стороны Чарльза и необходимости взяться за голову со стороны Эрика, они находили время и для отдыха — в основном как раз после того, как Эрик, чьё терпение давало сбой, затыкал Чарльза поцелуем и залезал руками ему в трусы.

Так продолжалось несколько недель. Лето в Сан-Франциско выдалось промозглым, и никто не заметил, как на его смену пришла дождливая осень. Чарльз не хотел возвращаться к учёбе, однако он перестал шататься по клубам, крутиться с подозрительными личностями и курить травку в барах. Вместо этого он ходил с Эриком по дорогим ресторанам, пабам, пил только дорогой виски и говорил то, что действительно его занимало, а не то, что было интересно собеседникам.

Чарльз даже позволил Эрику переодеть себя. Попытаться переодеть. Однажды Эрик позвонил ему около полудня и сказал, что хотел бы встретиться в обеденный перерыв и кое-куда съездить. Как оказалось, поехали они в частное ателье, где провели несколько часов, пока портной и его помощники тщетно пытались подобрать хоть что-нибудь, отвечающее капризным вкусам мистера Ксавье. Однако после того, как Эрик схватил Чарльза за волосы и прижал лицом к зеркалу, чтобы оттрахать до боли в заднице, Чарльз всё-таки согласился на чёрный костюм, который надел тем же вечером. Волосы он собрал в небрежный пучок, что снова взбесило Эрика.

Война длилась достаточно долго. Складывалось впечатление, будто Чарльз просто издевается над Эриком, чтобы получить новое наказание. Грубый секс, фиксация металлическими предметами, иногда — порка. Чарльзу и впрямь было мало.

Тем временем, пока Эрик настойчиво пытался изменить внешний вид Чарльза, тот, в свою очередь, ненавязчиво менял его самого. И когда Эрик заставил Чарльза кончить, протолкнув в него продолговатый предмет, который поспешно сделал из первой же попавшейся ему на глаза металлической вещи в комнате, Чарльз шепнул, что это заводит. Способности Эрика были воистину потрясающими — не только в сексе, — и Чарльз хотел разделить с ним эти ощущения. Он любил вылизывать пальцы, которые сами будто были сделаны из металла, чувствовать кисловатый привкус на языке от каждого поцелуя. 

Эрик поддался на провокацию, согласился — и через несколько дней обзавёлся первым пирсингом. И, когда Чарльз наконец-то, спустя невыносимый для них обоих месяц, опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы отблагодарить за подарок, Эрик схватил того за волосы и шепнул:

— Если ты не обстрижёшь эти патлы, я выдеру их сам.

Чарльз тогда лишь усмехнулся, похотливо облизываясь, и телепатически передал свои новые ощущения, которые открылись благодаря Эрику и стальной штанге в его члене.

Но, кажется, Эрик вовсе не был в восторге от того, как повёл себя Чарльз.

Он реагировал слишком остро — наслушавшись Эрика, Чарльз взял машинку и сбрил волосы наголо, так, чтобы у Эрика вообще не осталось возможности или повода придраться.

Эрик и впрямь ничего не сказал, но Чарльз всё-таки добился своего. Теперь Эрик контролировал его исключительно своими способностями, цепляясь не за длинные локоны, а за сталь пирсинга — в языке и губе.

И оба, похоже, были абсолютно счастливы.


End file.
